Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ganondorf vs. Majora Okay so I know what your thinking. He's suggesting it because its epic. Thats true. But have you considered that they both will kill to get what they want. Are very concieded, and think highly of themselves. Ganondorf betrays the King of Hyrule, and Majora betrays the Skull Kid. While Ganondorf wants to rule the world, and Majora wants to destroy it, they both want more than anything: power. They want control, and are more vile in their means to get power and use it, than most other characters in the series.'-- C2' / 23:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, plus an epic fight. And not that it matters but good wording in the description. -'Minish Link' 00:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It may be epic, but it's also unoriginal and doesn't interest me enough. If nothing more epic shows up, this'll probably transform into a support though. --AuronKaizer ' 00:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It seems good, but, it also seems bad. I agree with AK.--BassJapas (talk) 00:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are true of most villains. Also, the fight doesn't seem that exciting or "epic" to me. -'Isdrakthül 00:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh... What AK said. I like it, though. --'DekuStick' '' '' Eox vs. Skeldritch Both are found in the last regular dungeon of the game. Both are fought by using four launchers in the room to smash their bodies. Both live on as disembodied heads after getting their bodies smashed. Both heads are defeated by getting up to the jewel on top of the head and attacking it. -'Isdrakthül' 00:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : PH/ST bosses in the ToC is typically meh. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 00:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : They were supposed to be the ''hardest bosses in the game. They lied to us, they weren't hard. --BassJapas (talk) 00:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, I just don't particularly like it. -'''Minish Link 00:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Obvious. Not saying mine isn't obvious, or dumb, but they are overtly similar. And I just don't find it interesting.'-- C2' / 00:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't find it particularly BAD... --'DekuStick' '' '' The Plot of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening vs. The Plot of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass You read right. I went there. Righty ho. Both of these games feature settings set apart from the real world; Koholint is a dream, and the World of the Ocean King is a different dimension. Additionally, Link arrives there when he shipwrecks, and is found by Marin and Ciela. The deities of these places are both giant whales, and their fate affects the whole country. The primary antagonists, Dethl and Bellum, both have a weak point in their eyes, and have different forms. Link must aid both the Wind Fish and the Ocean King to stop Dethl and Bellum, he must awaken the Wind Fish and lift the Ocean King's curse. Both games also center around an island or islands. Another pointless thing to add is that they both feature trading quests. I MUST STRESS THIS IS THE PLOT. NOT THE GAME. NOT THE GRAPHICS OR CHARACTERS OR SYSTEM, THE PLOT Well, feel free to tear this apart now -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I suggested this first, actually. Since it actually has connections, I guess I'll support. Don't criticize meh 4 dis --'DekuStick' '' '' : : This is for the plot alone, and not the games -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Love, love will tear us apart Did I mention that I love this? --AuronKaizer ''' 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Winrar suggestion is winrar. Also, I downsized your section header. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Looky here.--'''DekuStick '' '' I LOVE THIS!!!!! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THIS!!!! I NEED TO GET MY MAIN SPACE EDIT UP SO I CAN SUPPORT THIS!!!! OH HOW I LOVE THIS!!!! AND I NORMALLY REFRAIN FROM THINKING OF THE VOTES I WOULD MAKE IF I HAVEN'T PLAYED ONE OF THE GAMES!!!! OH! I LOVE THIS!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3--BassJapas (talk) 01:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I love this. Also, 'tis something NEW. -'Minish Link' 01:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: : It really is something new. --BassJapas (talk) 01:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: New is good. -'Minish Link' 02:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: : yes, very good--BassJapas (talk) 02:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Tch, I still think I should get some credit. My connections weren't as solid as Stars', but then, I knew It would get Oppose'd and Neutral'd to death. If you actually look at them, I referred to plot entirely in my connections. Just look at it again. The only thing I said that wasn't about the plot was the fact that the bosses both have single eyes. There was nothjing about System, characters, or graphics. --'DekuStick' '' '' :::::: : DSM, you were doing Game. Vs. Game, right? This is plot vs. plot. It be a new concept. -'Minish Link' 02:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: : Trading quests aren't part of a games "story," AKA "plot". The bosses... sort of fit, though, since they ARE part of the plot. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : shrinking it down... AK, if LA loses, you complain to Stars, not me. That was why you Neutral'd my suggestion, right? --'DekuStick' '' '' :: : No. You don't seem to realize that this is about the plots of the games. It makes it a totally different ball game.. for one, I'm not even sure right now whether I like LA's plot more than I do PH's. I don't feel as if Stars owes you any "recognition" here. --AuronKaizer ' 02:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: : That was the point I was trying to make with my earlier comment- This is a totally different fight, it refers to the plot specifically and only the plot. She's trying to make it so people won't go "OMG IM PIKING PH CUZ IT HAZ LINEBEK!!!" It's the ''plot, which is why this is new. -'''Minish Link 02:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Comments Sigh, doesn't seem like the best this time. Maybe people are holding off till next week. Hopefully that's what is going on. --BassJapas (talk) 00:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, if you were referring to Week 100 when you said "Maybe people are holding off till next week", this is Week 100. Um, just thought I'd say that, I dunno if that's what you meant or not. ::It's been under an hour since the suggestions were opened. Give it a while... --AuronKaizer ' 00:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::"I find your lack of worthy suggestions even though it has been under an hour since the suggestions were opened disturbing."-Darth Vader (?) Okay, I'll stop trying to be funny now... -'Minish Link 00:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I find your lack of humor disturbing. -'Isdrakthül' 00:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, wow, I didn't realize that. Hopefully we'll get some good ones tomorrow. --BassJapas (talk) 00:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You contradicted yourself. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :::::::Me? Huh, how. *breaks out into Walking Contradiction and falls off chair*--BassJapas (talk) 02:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage